Entre un pentágono de amor y celos
by V413ri4
Summary: Summary,completo adentro. Historia Yaoi,los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Amano. Historia original mía. Los Oc's que salen aquí me pertenecen. n.n pasen a leer .
1. Summary

Alessandro Astori, un niño algo inocente, eh impulsivo. Un día se encuentra con unos dos niños,que están siendo molestados por otros niños mayores, alessio sin duda va ayudarlos, comenzando hací una amistad entre los tres, pero no todo es color de rosa, al día siguiente va de visita junto con su madre aun lugar muy lejano, solo para enterarse de que se ira y no volverá, algo que no le gusta para nada a el.

*

Años pasaron, desde la partida de Alessio, dejando un vacío a dos jóvenes, que no sabían lo que tenían hasta que lo perdieron, se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que en verdad sentían, un día el actual líder de vongola, le avisa de una familia antigua llamada La Famiglia Astori, algo que cierto castaño y peli-negro se dieron cuenta, del apeido, el nono manda a Tsuna junto con sus guardianes a ir a la isla de esa familia, para formar una alianza.

Gran sorpresa se dieron, cuando llegaron a la isla de la familia, un joven de cabello negro corto, de ojos grises los esperaba, a lado de este joven otros chicos/as se encontraban.

*

Un viaje, en el barco del joven peli-negro, en el barco muchos chicos se encontraban en este,en este viaje habrá muchos celos, y malentendidos, provocados por un peli-negro y "una joven".

Algo que pondrá realmente celosos a dos chicos.

\--0--0--

N/A : (Las actualizaciones serán lentas.)


	2. Summary 2

OC(Original Character) x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyōya.

00000000000000

Tres pequeños niños, el más mayor de cinco años de cabello negro corto, ojos grises, un niño de cuatro años, de cabello negro corto ojos grisáceos, y por último un niño de tres años de cabello castaño, ojos cafés.

•Alessandro Astori -un niño de cabello negro ojos grises, muy infantil eh impulsivo y a veces serio.

•Hibari Kyōya -un niño de cabello negro ojos grisáceos,algo tranquilo eh un poco tímido.

•Sawada Tsunayoshi -un niño de cabello castaño ojos cafés, muy tímido.

Tanto como Tsuna,como Hibari, desde que Alessandro se fue,cuando eran niños,ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían por él,diez años pasaron desde que alessio se fue,a italia.

*

Una reunión,con una familia mafiosa,cambio todo para estos dos,amor,celos,y más eran los sentimientos que ellos sentían,ya que al parecer Alessandro, tenia a varios tras de él,y para él colmo estos eran los guardianes de él,tanto Tsuna,como Hibari,tendrán ayuda de él mejor hitman del mundo y de los guardianes de Tsuna. Para recuperar lo que dejaron ir,años atrás.

Pero,conseguirán que les vuelva a hacer caso?.

Los tres cambiaron un montón.

•Alessandro -Se volvió, un chico tranquilo ya no era muy impulsivo, ayudaba a sus guardianes, aunque uno en particular le hacía que lo "ayudara con un pequeño problemita",y sin dudar dos veces lo ayuda, cada vez que tiene "ese pequeño problema".

•Hibari -Se volvió distante, no le gustaba estar rodeado de gente o como el les decía,"manadas de herbívoros". También, dejo de juntarse con Tsuna,se volvió frío y muy distante, le gustaba pelear, aunque ninguno valía la pena.

•Tsunayoshi- El siguió siendo algo tímido, se volvió muy amable,se sonroja fácil mente, conoció a nuevas personas, y la mayoría se hicieron sus amigos,es apodado Dame-Tsuna.

0000000000

Advertencias:

Historia yaoi.BL, Chico x chico.

Si no les gusta,no lean.

 _(actualizaciones lentas )._

¿reviews?


	3. chapter one

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Amano._**

 ** _Historia_** ** _Yaoi._**

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 ** _Chapter one._**

"Encuentro"

Un niño peli-negro, de ojos grises vestido de tigre,de unos cinco años,se encontraba enfrente de dos niños,menores que él,un niño castaño de ojos color cafés ,y él otro de cabello negro,corto,ojos grisáceos.

–¿se encuentran bien?.- él mayor les pregunta a los otros dos,un tanto preocupado.

–s-si...-él peli-negro, dijo en voz baja, mientras él castaño asentía.

–me alegro,pensé que estaban lastimados,pero que bueno que no lo están. - él mayor,les dice a ambos con una sonrisa. –bien,quieren que los acompañe a sus casas?-les pregunta,a ambos.

–si...por favor.-él peli-negro, dice y él castaño asiente también.

–¡de acuerdo!, vamos entonces. -él mayor dice emocionado. Tomando a ambos,de la mano.

Él niño mayor,agarro a ambos y les pregunto por donde vivían,a lo que los menores solo apuntaba a la dirección,ya que ninguno quiso hablar.

*

Estuvieron,caminando hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos,donde una mujer castaña se encontraba afuera de la casa,y se acercaba a los menores y les hablaba.

–tsu-kun,¿estas bien? ¿donde estabas? ¿que te paso?-la mujer castaña,se acerco al castaño,se agacho a su altura y le comienza a hacer muchas preguntas.

–hola.-él niño,mayor le habla a la mujer sin soltarles las manos a los menores. –¿quien es usted?-él le pregunta.

–yo soy, Nana Sawada, madre de tsu-kun,y tu pequeño ¿quien eres?-la mujer,le responde y le pregunta al niño.

–mucho gusto,nana-san,yo me llamó Alessandro Astori. -se presenta.

–él gusto es mio,alessandro-kun~. -la mujer le dice con una sonrisa.

–me puede llamar, Alessio Nana-san. -él le dice con una sonrisa.

–de acuerdo,alessio-kun,ara~ y él ¿como se llama?-la mujer le dice,al peli-negro y le pregunta viendo al otro niño,de ojos grisáceos.

–no se...¿como te llamas?-le responde a la mujer,se voltea a ver al peli-negro y le pregunta.

–...h-hibari kyōya...-este responde algo nervioso.

–bien,kyō-kun y alessio-kun,quieren pasar. -la mujer les dice poniéndose de pie.

–no gracias. Tengo que ir a dejar a kyōya a su casa y luego irme a la mía. -este responde.

–esta bien,luego vienen. -esta les dice con una sonrisa. –ambos son bienvenidos. -termina de decir.

–claro,nana-san,-le dice a la mujer con una sonrisa .–¿como se llama?-le pregunta viendo al castaño.

–el se llama,Tsunayoshi Sawada. -la mujer le responde con una sonrisa.

–esta bien,adiós. -este le dice,y se va agarrado de la mano con él peli-negro,y ya estando un poco lejos de los Sawada,él peli-negro se voltea.

–¡espero volverte a ver,tsu-kun!-le grita,al castaño.

–je~,es adorable. -la mujer se dice así misma. –bien tsu-kun hora de comer.

*

Tanto como el peli-negro, como él de ojos grisáceos, se encontraban caminando,en silencio hasta que él silencio es roto por un ruido que prevenía del estómago de el peli-negro.

–je je ,lo siento,ya me dio hambre .-él peli-negro dice nervioso .–¿tu casa queda lejos?-le pregunta.

–a-algo...-dice,y un ruido lo interrumpe,lo que hace que este agache la cabeza de vergüenza.

–je je~,también tienes hambre,¿verdad? ¿te molesta si vamos primero a mi casa,para poder comer algo?.-le pregunta.

–no...n-no,me molesta.

–¡bien!,¡entonces vamos a mi casa!.-él mayor dice entusiasmado.

Ambos caminaron,más bien corrieron, él mayor venia primero.

–¿t-te encuentras bien? ¿quieres que valla más despacio?-le pregunta volteando,a ver al de ojos grisáceos.

–...s-si,n-no puedo...-le dice,con la respiración agitada.

–l-lo siento,¿te cansaste?-se detiene se disculpa,y le pregunta.

–s-si...-este dice algo cansado.

–¡de acuerdo!,-este dice,asustando un poco a su acompañante, –,sube. -termina de decir,agachándose y poniéndose en frente de el.

–n-no,yo p-puedo caminar...-dice nervioso.

–¿eh?,pero si estas cansado,además aunque no lo parezca yo soy fuerte,hací que,solo sube si.- voltea a ver al menor y le dice.

–d-de acuerdo...-y terminando de hablar,el se sube a la espalda del mayor.

–¡ahora si vámonos!-él peli-negro se dice así mismo.

–s-si...- el menor,dice en susurros, poniendo su cabeza en la espalda del mayor,quedándose dormido.

Mientras el mayor,venia diciendo cosas sin sentido,eh ignorando que su acompañante se encontraba dormido.

–sabes,creo que desde ahora te llamare...kyō-chan. -él mayor dice en voz baja,y sonriendo.

Haciendo,que recordará como conoció a ambos.

~~~~~~Flasblack~~~~~~

Él peli-negro,se hallaba en la sala sentado en un sillón,esperando a que su mamá bajara.

–la~la~la~,m...se tarda mucho. -el peli-negro,tarareo y murmuró.

En las escaleras,venia bajando una mujer de cabellera negra larga,lacio,y ojos negros. Con un vestido negro largo y pegado,haciéndole resaltar su figura.

–Oh,cariño ¿te vas a ir así?.-la mujer,se acerca al peli-negro y le pregunta alzando una ceja.

–Si,¿por que?,acaso...¿me veo mal?.-él pequeño,le pregunta con un tono de voz algo triste.

–¡¡C-Claro que no cariño!! ¡te vez adorable!-la mujer le decía,tratando que él menor se animara,cosa que logro.

–¿¡en cerio!?,gracias ma. -él niño,le dice a la peli-negra con una sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Entonces,hora de irnos. -la mayor le dice y extiende su mano para que él menor la tomara,cosa que hizo.

–¡Si!.-él pequeño,toma la mano de la mayor y dice.

Ambos salieron,de la casa tomados de las manos,al salir de esta una limusina los esperaba a ambos,un hombre de traje y lentes abrió la puerta trasera,para que estos entraran.

–Buongiorno, mia signora, giovane padrone.(Buenos días,mi señora,joven amo.)-él hombre les saluda.

–Buongiorno,Dante. -la mujer le contesta,entrando a la limusina.

–Buongiorno,dan. -él peli-negro le dice,entrando a la limusina.

En la limusina,él peli-negro venia viendo por la ventana,la mujer venia con unos papeles revisando los.

Pasaron por un vecindario,donde él niño alcanzo a ver a dos niños siendo,agredidos por un grupo de niños mayores. O al menos eso vio él.

–¡mama!-él peli-negro grito,haciendo que la mujer se asustara por él grito del menor.

–¿q-que pasa cariño,porque gritas?-la mujer le pregunta,preocupada.

–¡quiero bajar ahora!-él menor grito otra vez.

–pero,aun no llegamos,¿por que quieres qu -la mujer no término de hablar,ya que él peli-negro abrió la puerta y salto.

–¡¿Cariño?!,¡detente Dante!-la mujer grito preocupada,y él hombre paro.

–¿¿s-sucede algo mi señora??-él hombre pregunta nervioso/asustado.

*

Él peli-negro,se levanta del suelo,Ignorando el dolor,no se sacude ya que se va corriendo por donde anteriormente,vio a los niños.

Llegando,él peli-negro vio a un niño peli-negro,corto y ojos griceásos, tratando de que no le hicieran nada aun niño menor que él.

Él peli-negro,vio como les decían insultos a los menores,a lo que él pequeño de ojos griceásos, trataba de no llorar,y él menor que se encontraba detrás de él se encontraba tapándose la cara,temblando de miedo.

Uno de los que estaba,diciendo insultos a los menores,se acercó al peli-negro y con su mano hizo un puño,listo para pegarle al menor,él peli-negro cerro los ojos esperando él golpe por parte del mayor,solo que este no llego.

Él peli-negro,no lo soporto más y fue adonde se encontraban los demás, se acerco antes de que él otro niño le pegara,al de ojos griceásos, deteniendo él puño con su mano. Impidiéndole pegarle al menor.

–¡¿Que?!,¡oye suelta me!.-él niño le dice enojado,al peli-negro. A lo que él peli-negro lo agarra más fuerte.

–Oye,-dice serio,–Por que,molestan a unos niños menores que ustedes. -este dice con él seño fruncido.

–y tu,quien te crees que eres. -otro niño,de unos diez años le dice al peli-negro.

–yo,nadien en especial. -dice soltando al mayor. –solo,que no me gusta ver a alguien mayor,abusando a alguien menor.

–¿eh?,y a ti que,piensas ayudarlos vestido así .-él primer niño, le dice en tono burlón.

–¿que tiene de malo?,-él peli-negro dice ladeando la cabeza un poco.

–¿que tiene de malo?,preguntas,si tratas de ayudarlos vestido con un traje de tigre. -él mayor se burlo,los otros niños que estaban con él igual se rieron,pero pararon de reírse por que el peli-negro comenzó a hablar.

–mhp,eso no importa,este como este no puedo quedarme solo viendo como abusan de alguien,no importa quien sea,yo lo ayudare y les ayudare a ellos.

–ja,no te hagas él valiente,o tu también suf-no pudo terminar ya que la mujer,peli-negra se acerca a ellos,más específicos a su hijo.

–¡¿Cariño,por que saltas tés así?!-la mujer dice preocupada. –tienes suerte de que Dante le haya dado despacio...

–lo siento mamá,pero tenia que hacerlo .-este le dice ignorando a los niños mayores.

–¡¡¿¿Mamá??!!-los tres niños dicen al mismo tiempo,asustados,sorprendidos.

–¿eh?,cariño que estas haciendo tenemos que irnos,o se hará tarde .-la mujer dice llevándose al peli-negro de la mano.

–pero mamá.

–pero nada,es él velorio de tu padre,tienes que ir.- la mujer le dice llegando a la limusina.

–pero ellos necesitan mi ayuda. -le dice deteniéndose. –por favor...

–pero tienes que ir...*suspiro,esta bien ayuda los pero,terminando vas a la casa me escuchaste. -la mujer se rindió,ante la mirada de cachorro que le daba él pequeño peli-negro.

–¡si!,gracias ma .- y sin decir más, él pequeño peli-negro se fue corriendo a donde se encontraban los niños.

*

Llegando él peli-negro,se puso delante del pequeño oji-griceásos. Vio a los niños mayores y estos se encontraban temblando de miedo.

–¿que les pasa?-él peli-negro les pregunta.

–¿e-ella es tu mamá...?-él niño de diez años le pregunta,asustado/nervioso.

–¿eh?,claro,¿por que?-les contesta y pregunta confundido.

Los niños mayores gritaron,de miedo y se fueron corriendo no sin antes decirle al peli-negro.

–¡perdonanos!,¡no lo volveremos hacer!.

– _"hay mamá, y yo que no quería que te vieran...pero bueno"_ -él peli-negro pensó dando un suspiro y negando con la cabeza. Se voltea a ver a los menores y les pregunta.

–¿se encuentran bien?.- él mayor les pregunta a los otros dos, preocupado.

–s-si...-él peli-negro, dijo en voz baja, mientras que él castaño asentía.

–me alegro,pensé que estaban lastimados,pero que bueno que no lo están .-él mayor,les dice a ambos con una sonrisa. –bien,quieren que los acompañe a sus casas?-les pregunta,a ambos.

–si...por favor. -él peli-negro, dice y él castaño asiente también.

–¡de acuerdo!, vamos entonces. -él mayor dice emocionado. Tomando a ambos,de la mano.

~~~~Fin del Flasblack~~~~

Normal.

Camino con él pequeño de ojos griceáseos,en su espalda hasta llegar a su casa donde la mujer peli-negra lo esperaba.

–Cariño,te estaba esperando,¿uh?y ese niño,¿quien es?-la mujer le dice acercándose al menor,para después preguntarle.

–el se llama Hibari Kyōya,mamá. -él peli-negro le responde a la mayor.

–a de acuerdo,-dice–¡Dante!-la mujer grita él nombre de su chofer,y este viene.

–mande mi señora. -este le dice llegando.–¿necesita algo?-le pregunta.

–Si,lleva al joven Hibari a su casa. -la peli-negra le da una orden.

–por supuesto, mi señora. -da una reverencia.

–pero mamá...-cuando el peli-negro,iba a reprochar la mujer le dice.

–lo siento cariño,pero de seguro sus padres están preocupados.- termino de decir.

–esta bien. -dijo rendido. –kyō-chan,despierta...kyō-chan despierta...-él peli-negro decía moviendo al pequeño,despacio.

–m...¿eh?.-él pequeño de ojos griceásos, se mueve despacio en la espalda del mayor.

–je je~buenos días,kyō-chan .-él peli-negro le dice con una sonrisa,al menor.

–¿eh?,y-yo...-dijo nervioso,bajándose de la espalda del mayor.

–je je~ kyō-chan,dan te llevara a tu casa,me gustaría que te quedaras,pero...-él niño,le decía viendo al de ojos griceásos.

–n-no,esta bien,y-ya me tengo que ir.- este dice nervioso.

–bien,entonces .-él peli-negro dice,y al terminar de hablar le da un abrazo. –adiós,kyō-chan.

–a-adiós,alessio-kun .-él dice,separándose del mayor.

Él de ojos griceáceos, se va hacia la limusina,y se sube a esta,pero antes de que Dante arrancara,él peli-negro le grita él menor.

–¡espero volverte a ver,kyō-chan!-este le grita,y se despide con la mano.

Continuara...

Las edades de ellos,ahorita son...

Alessandro Astori- Cinco.

Hibari Kyōya - Cuatro.

Sawada Tsunayoshi- Tres.

 ** _¿reviews?_**

V413~


	4. Chapter two

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **Historia Yaoi/BL/Gay/Homosexual.**

 **-0-0-0-0--0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter Two.**

 **Planes**

Narra Alessio ;

Al terminar de despedirme de kyō-chan,me fui a la casa y adentro vi a mamá hablando por él teléfono,no la quise interrumpir así que me fui directo a mi cuarto,y me encerré en este.

Estuve un rato acostado en mi cama, sin hacer nada solo viendo él techo, mi paz no duro mucho ya que tocaron la puerta,me pare y fui hacia esta,la abrí y vi a mi mamá, y esta me ve y me dice.

– Cariño te habla tú papá...-me dice con algo de molestia en su voz.

– El no es nada mio .- le digo con él seño fruncido.

– Vez,te dije que no quiere hablar contigo. -le dice por él teléfono, – _¡Que me lo pases!_ ,-al parecer se enojo,por que hasta yo lo escuche.

– Cariño...-me dice algo preocupada.

– *suspiro*esta bien,pero si me dice algo malo le cuelgo. -le digo tomando él teléfono. Mi mamá se va.

– Que -. le hablo.

– _No se dice que,se dice mande_. -me contesta,con algo de malhumor.

– Que quieres. -le digo,igual sin ánimo. Escucho que suspira,y murmura.

– _"Chamaco del demonio",Por lo visto tu mamá no te a enseñado buenos modales._

– No creó,que eso te importe. -le digo con molestia. _"no es que me caiga mal,y eso pero...¡como se le ocurre!,después de tanto tiempo y quiere actuar como un padre modelo,va tontería."-_ pienso muy molesto.

– _No,no quiero actuar como un padre modelo,solo te estoy diciendo,y te repito todo lo que quieras,¡eres un hombre! Y por lo tanto debes actuar como tal,¡entiende!,deja de actuar tan amigablemente con las personas de tu mismo sexo,que no entiendes!._

– *suspiro cansado _,"otra vez con lo mismo,que no entiende que yo soy diferente,se que tal vez estoy exagerando,y tal vez yo no se nada de eso,pero ¡oye! se perfectamente bien que tal vez si me atraigan los chicos,se que es raro,pero porqué él no lo entiende,se que todavía soy un niño,por dios tengo tan solo cinco años!,y aún no debería de pensar en ese tipo de cosas,pero así me siento,y ni modo, no se tal vez cuando crezca sepa de verdad,por cual tipo de sexo estoy atraído. Tal vez sean las chicas,o tal vez sean los chicos,no lo se solo él tiempo lo dirá..."_ -pienso algo cansado,de toda la palabrería de él.

Le cuelgo,no quería seguir escuchando sus...tonterías.

Me dirijo,con él teléfono en mano,a la sala donde veo a mi mamá sentada en él sillón,me acerco a ella y le devuelvo él teléfono.

– Que te dijo. - me dice,tomando él teléfono y mirándome.

– Lo mismo de siempre. -dije algo cansado. Sentándome en él sillón que se encontraba enfrente.

– De acuerdo. -se para del sillón,y se va caminando a las escaleras y las sube,en medio de las escaleras se detiene. – no,le hagas caso,cariño. -me dice y sigue camino,hasta que la perdí de vista.

– ... _"por que,siempre cuando llama,siempre causa problemas...detesto parecerme tanto a él..."_ -pienso molesto.

••

Alessio se encontraba malhumorado,por la anterior conversación que tubo,cansado de tanto drama, Alessio se dirige de nuevo a su habitación,llegando a esta se acuesta en su cama,y se queda completamente dormido.

Por otro lado,la peli-negra se hallaba en su habitación dando vueltas en círculos,pensando.

••

Un hombre,de cabello negro,corto,se encontraba sentado en una silla,pensando. Con las piernas cruzada y los ojos entre cerrados.

– _Tengo que hacer algo,ese niño nunca aprende._ -él hombre murmuro,molesto . — _Tengo un plan,pronto ese niño aprenderá por las malas._ -él hombre murmura,y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de lado. – Tendré que esperar unos años,pero funcionara...estoy seguro. -él hombre termino de decir,se para de la silla y con una sonrisa algo diabólica sale de su oficina.

••

Al día siguiente.

Alessio se encontraba completamente dormido,hasta que él ruido del despertador lo despertó,levantándose de golpe y un poco asustado.

– _"¡oh no!,ya es tarde!..."-_ piensa algo asustado.

Cerca de su cuarto,se escuchaba pisadas,pisadas que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca,las pisadas se detuvieron, unos golpesitos en la puerta lo asustaron, Alessio ya sabia quien era,y por instinto se paro y fue corriendo al baño,encerrándose en este.

– Alessio... Alessio ¿ya estas listo?-una voz,femenina le hablo,haciendo que él nombrado le recorriera un escalofrío,por su espina dorsal.

– s-si,ya mero acabo...-dijo dándose prisa en bañarse,solo que se le había olvidado su ropa,se puso una toalla en su cintura,y con algo de temor salio del baño,encontrándose con su mamá de brazos cruzados y viéndolo.

– Que paso,apurate ya tenemos que irnos. -y sin decir más, la mujer salio del cuarto del menor.

Él menor suspiro de alivio,camino hacia su guardarropa y se cambio,se puso un traje negro,se puso unos zapatos igual y trato de ponerse una corbata,terminando de arreglarse se peino y salio del cuarto,dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras,caminando hasta llegar a la cocina,donde se sentó en una silla y vio a la mujer peli-negra comiendo tranquilamente.

– Cariño,apurate. -ella,dijo sin apartar la mirada de su desayuno.

– Claro,ma. -le contesto.

Una mujer vestida de sirvienta se acerco al menor,dejando un plato de desayuno.

– Grazie.-le dijo dándole una sonrisa,a la mayor.

Él desayuno,de ambos estuvo en silencio y tranquilo,normal para ellos dos,terminando se pararon y Alessio se acerco a la peli-negra,dándole la mano,ambos salieron no sin antes,la peli-negra agarrar su bolso,ya en la salida se encontraron a Dante.

– Buongiorno. -saludo dando una reverencia a ambos.

– Buongiorno,Dante/Dan. -ambos lo saludaron.

••

En la limusina,la mujer venia hablando por teléfono,y él peli-negro viendo por la ventana,admirando el paisaje.

Unos cuantos minutos,y la limusina paro, Dante abrió la puerta y la mujer bajo,seguida del peli-negro.

— ¿aquí es...? - él menor,le preguntó viendo a su alrededor.

– Si,aquí es. - la mujer le contesto.

Él menor le agarro de la mano,a la peli-negra ambos caminaron hasta llegar a un templo.

La peli-negra, entro primero seguido del peli-negro, donde una mujer mayor los esperaba sentada.

– Que bien que llegaron. - la mujer mayor,les hablo. –sienten sen.

Ambos se sentaron,enfrente de la mujer mayor.

– Bien,les quiero decir que... Alessio tendrás que tomar él puesto,pero te tendrás que ir a italia,a la isla. - la mujer mayor,le decía al niño mirándolo de manera seria.

– ¡¿Qué?!,p-pero...-Alessio, dice/grita.

– Cariño,ya sabias que esto iba a pasar,tarde o temprano. -la mujer le dice,volteando se a ver al menor.

– E-esta bien,pero ¿cuándo?- él menor dice triste,y le pregunta.

– En dos años. -la mayor le contesta.

– m...bien. -dice rendido.

Terminando de hablar con la mujer mayor,ambos se paran y se van caminando a la limusina,donde dante se encontraba en la parte trasera de la limusina, con la puerta trasera abierta.

Ambos entran.

– Y bien,me dirás porqué esa cara. -la mujer,peli-negra le dice entrando a la limusina.

– Es que...pensé que,aquí iría a la escuela. -el menor,le contesta con la cabeza agachada.

– Hay cariño,solo estaremos aquí dos años...-la mujer le dice,agarrándole la cabeza.

– m...bien,pero quiero al menos salir a jugar con tsu-kun y kyō-chan. -él peli-negro le dice alzando su cabeza,y mirando a la mayor.

– De acuerdo.

– ¡¿enserio?!

– Si,hablare con sus madres,para que de vez en cuando los lleven al parque para que jueges con ellos,y también les diré que los pueden traer a casa.

– gracias,ma.

Terminando de hablar,la limusina paro en la entrada de la casa de la peli-negra.

En la casa de la peli-negra, la nombrada junto a su hijo,se encontraban en la sala,ella sentada en él sillón chico,y el sentado en él más grande,viendo a la mayor.

– oye ma,- este le habla,haciendo que la mayor le pusiera atención.

– mande cariño.

–¿Cuando les dirás?-él menor,le pregunta.

– ¿quieres,que vengan ahora?-la mujer le pregunta.

– ¡Si!,por favor. -dice entusiasmado.

– Bien,ahora vengo. -finalizo,se paro del sillón y se fue.

_Continuará.._

 _perdonad por tardarme tanto,pero eh vuelto._

 _¿reviews? ¿follow? ¿fav? ¿pan? ¿algo? ._


End file.
